El Recuento de los Daños
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Durante Luna Nueva, cuando Edward acaba de dejarla, Bella tiene un fin de semana sin deberes escolares ni tareas en casa.. El tiempo no es precisamente tu amigo cuando intentas pasarlo lo más rápido posible sin que tus recuerdos te lastimen..


**Disclaimer:**

-La canción es _"__El Recuento de los Daños__"_ de _Gloria Trevi_, la amo, me encanta desde _La Papa sin Catsup_ hasta la fecha..!

-Y por supuesto, los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer_..!

Estoy de contrabando..Bella no puede darse cuenta..! osea Sion-Allegra no puede darse cuenta de qe subí un fic nuevo.. pero bueno ya lo tenía echo, y ya casi termino mi parte de nuestro fic asi ke... ya ke..!=D El drama de Bella.. otra vez.. pero es que esta canción es tan… tan… Bella.. super dramática como ella.. me encanta y les queda perfectos a ella y Edward en Luna Nueva.. espero que les guste..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**El Recuento de los Daños****..!**

_Bella POV_

No podía creer, que ya hubiesen pasado 4 meses desde que él… desde que ellos… Me había pasado todos estos meses concentrada en la escuela y las tareas del hogar intentando distraerme. Pero siempre había días como este, cuando no había mucho que hacer ni en la escuela ni en casa. Días en los que mi cabeza estaba lo suficientemente desocupada como para darme tiempo de pensar. Pensar en todo lo que su partida me había hecho, me había destruido el corazón por completo. No podía llorar lo suficiente, no podía gritar tan alto, no podía olvidarlos por más que lo intentara. Todo lo que había planeado para mi vida ahora estaba hecho trizas.

_El recuento de los daños_

_Del holocausto de tu amor_

_Son incalculables e irreparables_

_Hay demasiada destrucción_

_Lagrimas que no consiguen_

_Apagar el fuego que hay en mí_

_Hay ilusiones muertas por doquiera_

_Solo quedan ruinas de mí_

En este tipo de días era cuando le daba vueltas y mas vueltas al asunto. Cuando me ponía a pensar en todo el daño que su abandono me había causado. Me sentía terriblemente insegura, débil, desprotegida, recordaba sus frías y fuertes manos abrazándome y protegiéndome todo el tiempo, desarmándome por completo. Él había logrado deshacerse de todas las barreras que me habían tomado años en desarrollar, esas barreras que no permitían que nadie ajeno tocara mi corazón. Todas las precauciones que había tomado antes habían caído solo por él, y él me había dejado completamente desprotegida y con las enromes murallas que habían rodeado mi corazón hechas polvo a mi alrededor.

Él, que siempre había jurado que mi amor comparado con el de él era como comparar un simple pino con un bosque entero. Mentiroso. Se atrevió a dejarme así de fácil, de la nada había dejado de amarme, de un día para otro, era estúpido! Ahora que lo veía así al fin me daba cuenta de lo mucho que yo lo amaba y lo que él en verdad me amaba, nada. Él lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que yo lo amaba como a nadie en este mísero mundo y no le importó. Igual me dejo diciendo que siguiera adelante con mi vida, no puedo creer que en verdad creía que yo… que algún día podría… era un idiota.

_En el recuento de los daños_

_Del terrible choque entre los dos_

_Del firme impacto de tus manos_

_No sobrevivió mi precaución_

_En el recuento de los daños_

_Me sales debiendo tantísimo amor_

_Que no puedo creer lo que escuche_

_Como puedes decir que te olvidare_

Por supuesto que no podría superarlo, no cuando él había sido mi primer amor, mi primero y el único a decir verdad. Cada que estaba segura de que ya podía controlar mejor mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos con respecto a él y a su familia, algo pasaba. Podría ser el toque frío de un metal, o una bebida fría pasando por entre mis labios, recordaba su boca fría como el hielo deslizándose por mis mejillas hasta llegar a mis labios y… preferiría mil veces quemarme todo el tiempo solo para no recordar ese frío toque que me hacía sentir sumamente miserable.

_Oh no! No, no, no!_

_No, no puedo reponerme_

_De ese beso que me sube al cielo_

_Que es el mismo que ahora me hunde en el infierno_

_Oh no! Oh no! _

_Oh No! No, no, no!_

_No, no puedo reponerme_

_De tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme_

_Si sabias que no ibas a amarme_

_Que ganabas? Que ganabas? Con besarme_

Fines de semana… para mi eran terribles torturas. Antes todas las 48 horas del fin de semana estaban ocupadas por él, tanto así que había perdido casi todo el contacto con mis amigos, o los que yo consideraba mis amigos. No recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había platicado con Angela o Jessica, o cuando había negado ir al baile con Mike, y la verdad no me importaba. Lo que si me dolía era no poder hablar con Charlie, me gustaría hacerlo para que dejara de estar así de preocupado, pero sentía que no podía. Charlie seguro me iba a hacer hablar de ellos y yo no quería ni pensar en sus nombres.

A pesar de lo que me hacía sufrir, había mantenido mi promesa, no había cometido ninguna idiotez y había seguido adelante, o algo parecido. Era fuerte al resistir pensar en ellos, que era la única cosa que me hacía flaquear. Tenía toda la intención de intentar continuar con mi vida, resistir hasta que pudiese controlar mis pensamientos sobre ellos. Pero era imposible pasar mucho tiempo sin recordarlos, y era ahí cuando me quebraba de nuevo, me daba mucha vergüenza cuando pasaba, solo me quedaba mi padre y no quería que me viera así, mucho menos alguna de mis amigas de la escuela, quería que la poca dignidad que me quedaba viviera un poco mas.

_En el recuento de los daños_

_Lo material todo lo perdí_

_Perdí mi casa y mis amigas_

_Todo lo mío te lo di_

_Entre los desaparecidos_

_Mi resistencia y mi voluntad_

_Y hay algo mutilado que he pensado_

_Tal vez era mi dignidad_

Cada noche, antes de recostarme en mi cama lo recordaba sin querer. Mi cama se sentía tan sola sin los fríos brazos que cada noche me acurrucaban antes de dormir. Ese ahora odioso abrazo que ya no me dejaba dormir. No podía creer que… que… Edward… fuera tan malditamente idiota! Solo quería saber por que jodidos había aceptado mi amor en un principio si iba a decidir no pretender amarme más en solo unos meses? Que ganaba enamorándome y después haciéndome sufrir, no lo entendía.

_Oh no! No, no, no!_

_No, no puedo reponerme_

_De ese beso que me sube al cielo_

_Que es el mismo que ahora me hunde en el infierno_

_Oh no! Oh no! _

_Oh No! No, no, no!_

_No, no puedo reponerme_

_De tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme_

_Si sabias que no ibas a amarme_

_Que ganabas? Que ganabas? Con besarme_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A decir verdad... no me gusto mucho como kedo..xD pero bueno es lo mejor ke pude hacer una mañana sin mucho trabajo...xD espero les agrade aunke sea tan cortito..! dejen Reviews..!=D


End file.
